Digi-Adventure
by AngelvLuna
Summary: Six kids went to the Digi-World to save the Digi-World and Digimon. Along the way, two new members will add in later, but one of them is the with an evil Digimon who is trying to take over both Digi-World and the Human. The older twin tries to save his younger twin sister while not letting the others to help him. Also, they are childhood friends to Momo and her brother, Shiro.
1. Chapter 1

While it is a peaceful day in the Digi-World, six meteors are falling from the sky.

It is actually six kids with their clothes changing.

They appear in the Digi-World during their summer camp.

**~FEW MINTUES AGO~**

It is in the middle of June and the parents' sign come of their kids to a summer camp.

At camp, there are six kids whose are classmate and friends.

They are walking around while messing each other and having fun until each of them spots a snowflake.

Before they know it, snow starting falling down hard as they and the others have to find shelter.

Lucky for them, they are near to a shrine and stay in for a while.

When it finally calms down, Ginji, a silver hair boy with a green wrist cloth on his left, opens the door to see snow everywhere that makes him exciting about it.

Ginji: (Dashes out) hey looks, snow everywhere.

Behind him are two girls, Momo and Airianne, run outside happy to see snow as Airianne is excited to see snow.

Momo is a Japanese girl with red ribbon holding the ponytail while Airianne is a Paris girl with a pink dress on and a brown side backpack.

Shiro, a white hair boy with an orange backpack while holding his laptop and Momo's big brother, rushes out while worry for his sister.

Shiro: Hey, be careful Momo. Don't run too much on the snow. (Walking over to Momo.

Li-hua, a Chinese girl with yellow Chinese clothes, is stun and amaze to see snow.

Li-hua: Wow, so this is snow. Always wanted to see one in person, this is so cool in Japan and cold. (Running out)

Out of the six kids, Carlos, a Texas boy in country style clothes, is annoyed of the cold while he gets bad memory of it.

Carlos: (Mumbles) man, this is cold. Snow is cool and all, but I can't stand the cold. When my brother returned from Texas, I will kill him for that mean prank. Not cool.

Some of them play around while few wonder why is it snowing since it is summer.

Before they know it, six meteors appear from the sky and lands in front of them, which scares them.

As they look in the hole wonder what is it, it floats in front of them as they grab it.  
They open to see it is a flip phone, which they think it is just an ordinary phone.

Ginji: D-Cyber? What is it? Look like a regular phone to me.

Li-hua: I am with you on that…what it is going on?

They starting to grow at the same time a giant wave appear out of nowhere heading toward them.

Before they could run, the wave lands on them that sucks them in to the Digi-World.

**~PRESENT TIME~**

When they arrive to the Digi-World, they land in different places in the forest, but not far away from each other.

After, Ginji lands on the bush, he is unconscious for a while until a Digimon walks him up.

Digimon: Ginji, wake up. Wake up…..WAKE UP!

Ginji sits up fast then rolls over and lands on his face.

Ginji: (Sitting up and rubbing his face) ouch! Man, that hurt and loud? Who called my name?

Digimon: I did Ginji.

Ginji is on is knee while turning his head around until he looks down on his left.

Digimon: Hi, it is good to see you.

Ginji is silent for five minutes then starts to freak out.

Ginji: (Screams) w-who are you? What are you and what happen to my clothes? (Notices his clothes) I am a pirate. I'm a pirate. I look so cool. (Turns to the Digimon while calm) so, who are you?

Digimon: My name is Gummymon and I am your partner.

Ginji: Partner, huh? That sound cool, I think?

Ginji starts to look around to see where he is until he spots Carlos stepping out the bushes.

Ginji: Carlos, you're okay and you look funny. What are you, a cowboy?

Carlos: Shut up; don't disrespect my family history clothing while you are not fond of country style. (Notices Gummymon) is he your partner or something?

Ginij: (Looks at Gummymon on the corner of his eyes) yeah…. (Faces back to Carlos) wait, you have one too? What is it?

They hear the bush moving to see a small animal-like head with horn bouncing over as Ginji smiles big.

Ginji: Cool, what is it?

Digimon: My name is Tsunomon, nice to meet you.

Carlos: What that one name?

Ginji: Gummymon, do you know where the others are?

Carlos: Nope, let go search for them.

Ginji follows him along with their Digimon.

They walk around while looking out for the others while Carlos is curious of Ginji's outfits.

Carlos: So…you're a pirate with a green coat, black vest and belt, grey pant, silver boot, and brown hat with a silver feather. That is nice.

Ginji: At least, I don't look like a cowboy with blue shirt, brown pant, black boot, and brown hat.

Carlos glares at him at the same time Ginji looks away and whistles while their Digimon laughs at them.

Later, they hear two girls' scream on their right to see it is Airianne and Li-ha with more Digimon in their more.

Ginji: Whoa, where is the fire? What wrong, Air-anan, Le-hu? Nice knight armor and Chinese dress.

Airianne: It's _Airianne_ Ginji, just call me Annie. Oh, thank, I look good in it while really light without a lot or armor on.

Li-hua: I told you my name is Li-hua…just call me Li, please. Thank for a compliment and by the way, we are running from them.

Two Digimons pop out revealing to be Gazimon and they're brother.

A Gazimon: We caught you…hey look brother, more human kids. Let have some fun with them too.

B Gazimon: I couldn't agree more, brother.

Ginji: Whoa, what are they?

Gummymon explains to the kids while the brothers stare at them at the same time smile evil too.

They start chasing them as they run for their life.

Luck for them, the brothers is not the smartest one in the Gazimon group as they get attack by siblings dress as ninja.

Carlos: Shiro, Momo!

Shiro: You leave them alone.

Momo: Don't you dare pick on our friends.

Gazimon brothers are hurt and decide to run away scare.

After they left, Momo turns to them of worry.

Momo: You guys are okay, right?

Li: Yeah we're fine, thank to you two. Say, cute Digimon.

Momo: (Turns to her red reptile Digimon) I know, huh? His name is Gigimon.

Gigimon: Hi there.

Shiro: Thank, I guess. His name is Koromon. Koromon: Nice to meet everyone.

Li: This cute fox looking is Viximon.

Viximon: It is nice to meet the friends of Li-hua.

Annie: This brown one is Kokomon.

Kokomon: Hi, it is good to meet you.

Carlos: Tsunomon.

Ginji: Gummymon.

Gummymon: Sup'.

Tsunomon: Greeting.

Annie: Say, your Digimon and my Digimon look almost the same, except the count of horn and the color.

The kids compare them and she is right while they smile at them.

While everyone laughs, Shiro just thought of something and looks around.

Shiro: Okay, now that we are together, where are we? We are not at camp anymore and our clothes change when we got here.

Airianne: I wonder too, but I don't care much about the outfits. I look so cute as a pink knight with brown armor.

Ginji: I guess, but the only armor you got on is for your arm, leg, body armor, and shoulders only. I look cool as a pirate.

Carlos: Sure, at least I don't talk about people outfit that looks ridiculous to me.

Li: That is just rude. I think it suit you well. I just love this yellow Chinese dress with the short and sky blue dragon pattern. I haven't worn this after I moved to Japan.

Momo: I know you look so cute and I think my look cute too. I am a ninja with a red color and pink scarf. Brother is the same thing, but color orange and has a white scarf.

Shiro: (Sighs deeply) you girls are so weird.

Momo shakes him on the arm mad a little while everyone laughs as the Digimons gather together.

Koromon: To answer your question for where you are, you are in the Digi-World and we are…

Digimons: Digimon, Digital monster.

Everyone has a surprises look on their face while they understand where they are and what is a Digimon.

After a while, they decide to walk around to see if they can get out of forest and get help when everyone hears a Digimon's roar.

Ginji: Uh…what was that?

Shiro: This can't be good.

A giant red bug Digimon appears out of nowhere and start heading toward them.

Li-hua: Whoa, what is that?

Viximon Explains what is a Kuwagamon as he spots the kids and the In-Training Digimon in the sky.

He roars then charges toward them while the kids know when to run.

Kuwagamon chases them for a while when the kids find themselves at the cliff with a running river below.

Ginji: It's a dead end. (Turns around) what do we do now?

Everyone turns around as Kuwagamon is getting close at them when the Digimons decide to fight.

Of course, the kids find that crazy as they charge at him and attack.

Koromon and Tsunomon: Bubble Blow!

Gummymon and Kokomon: Double Bubble!

Gigimon: Hot Bite!

Viximon: Killing Stone!

With each move, it didn't affect him that much, but it did blind him a bit.

He slams into them then flies around to crash in the forest.

The kids rush over worry as they look hurt a bit.

Ginji: Hey little guy, are you okay?

Li: Viximon, speak to me.

Airianne: Please be okay Kokomon.

Carlos: Hang in there dude.

Shiro: Koromon.

Momo: Oh Gigimon, be okay, please?

The kids are relief to know they are fine when Kuwagamon comes back for more.

As Kuwagamon, the Digimons know that they have to fight while the kids are afraid for their safety.

Before they know it, they dash out again while they are call out their come to come back.

They didn't listen when something special happen to them.

The device starting to grow to the color of the device at the same time their Digimon is Digivolving.

Koromon: Koromon digivoles to…Agumon!

Tsunomon: Tsunomon digivolves to…Gabumon!

Gigimon: Gigimon digivolves to….Guilmon!

Gummymon: Gummymon digivolves to…Terriermon!

Viximon: Viximon digivolves to…Renamon!

Kokomon: Kokomon digivoles to…Lopmon!

Carlos: What the...?

Li: Looks at them.

Momo: They…changes into bigger Digimon.

Shiro: But different shape.

Airianne: They look cool.

Ginji: Go get him!

The Rookie Digimons charge at him with their new power.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Lopmon: Blazing Fire!

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

After they have digivolve, their power got stronger as it did a critical hit on Kuwagamon.

He falls back while it is a good chance to attack again, but together.

This time, Terriermon and Lopmon use their tornado move to do a combo moves, Double Typhoon.

With their entire move together, they defeated Kuwagamon as he disappears.

The kids are amaze that they destroy Kuwagamon while stun of their power.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Preview~**_

_After they have digivolve, their power got stronger as it did a critical hit on Kuwagamon._

_He falls back while it is a good chance to attack again, but together._

_This time, Terriermon and Lopmon use their tornado move to do a combo moves, Double Typhoon._

_With their entire move together, they defeated Kuwagamon as he disappears._

_The kids are amaze that they destroy Kuwagamon while stun of their power._

**~XXX~**

The Digimons rush over to their tamer while the tamers rush over as well to praise them for their success.

Far away from them, on top of the mountain, there is a boy with cape and a hood covering his hair and face as he wears a purple traditional karate uniform, red trim, wrist cuff, and waistband.

Beside him is his Digimon, a t-rex appearance, purple fur with white area on the tip of the mouth, arms and leg and tail, and black stripe on the ear, tip on the ear and small wing.

He has a strange stone on it forehead as he smiles big at the same time wagging his tail.

Digimon: Wow, they did well. Maybe they should join with us to help on our quest.

Tamer: Dorumon.

Dorumon: Oops, sorry Kai, but you know that we need help to save your sister and my brother. We are not strong when alone until we have more…

Kai: Dorumon, I don't need their help. Besides, they just got here. They don't know anything yet. Also, they will not understand anything….hm.

Kai turns to Shiro and Momo as he remembers something about them.

Dorumon notices something is wrong as he tries to look at his face.

Dorumon: Kai? Are you okay?

Kai removes his hoods revealing his long spiky hair with two-tone of blue and garnet eye colors.

Kai: I'm fine, just remember something of the past. Come on, let's go.

Dorumon : (Follows Kai) okay.

Meanwhile, the tamers and their Digimon begin to walk around as the tamers get to know their Digimon.

Terriermon is on Ginji while he plays around with him.

Ginji: Hey quit it. Gummymon, knock it off…wait a minute. You're not Gummymon anymore, are you?

Terriermon: Yep, my name is Terriermon, I'm a Rookie Digimon of Gummymon.

Li: So, you're not Viximon, aren't you?

Renamon: Yes, I am now Renamon.

Gabumon: My name now is Gabumon.

Agumon: I'm Agumon, Rookie Digimon of Koromon.

Lopmon: You can call me Lopmon now.

Guilmon: I'm Guilmon, please don't forget it.

Momo: (Giggles) I won't.

They are having fun while walking somewhere until they end up at a village full of Digimons with green root body and a pink flower at top while also girl Digimon.

Li: Wow, what are they?

Renamon: They are Palmon. They are pretty friendly if you get on their good side. You also want to avoid their Poison Ivy, it is very toxic and they will toss you anyway.

Ginji: I don't want to poison and tossed around somewhere.

Terriermon: Either do I.

Palmon: (Turns around) hey look a human.

All the Palmons turn to the tamer, which makes them nervous as they rush over amaze and exciting.

Carlos: Its look like they won't hurt us.

Gabumon: Don't worry if they do attack you, I am here to protect you.

Palmon: Oh, we won't harm them. We are amaze to see another human here.

Kids: Huh, another human?

Palmon: Oh yes, it was a boy with a special Digimon we never seen before. They save us when we were attack by the Gazimon Brothers.

Li: Wait, did you say Gazimon Brothers?

Palmon: I guess you guys met them too. They were always cause trouble for us. They took our foods, water, and destroy everything.

Airianne: (Getting mad) oooo, I am so mad now. When I meet them again, I will give them a piece of my mind.

Lopmon: Don't forget me, I am here to help and serve Airianne.

Airianne: (Giggles) thank you and you are few of the people said my name right. To make it easy, call me Annie, you guys can call me Annie too.

All of them cheer that makes everyone smiles as the Palmon invites them to lunch.

Luck for the tamers, they have fruits and vegetables selection while their dishes are delicious.

They are enjoying the dishes while Ginji and Terriermon dig in like a pig.

Annie: Gross, do you two have any table manner?

Ginji: (Food in his mouth) but their foods are soo good.

Terriermon: (Swallows) yeah, it can't be help.

Li: You know you two look so funny. You do look like pig with chucky cheeks.

They turn each other and grin and dig in while the others will not understand them as they laugh.

As they eat and the Palmons enjoying their guest, the Gazimon Brothers are hiding in the forest with a big Digimon behind them.

Few minutes later, the Gazimon Brothers attack the village that startles the tamers and Digimons.

Ginji: What is going on?

Shiro: It's the Brothers again.

Annie: All right, this time, we will get revenge for chasing us and threating the Palmon.

Everyone rush over while the Brothers are destroying the garden, scaring the Palmon, barrels, and their home until they meet the tamers and their Digimon again, but surprise that their Digimon as Rookie Digimon

B Gazimon: Uh brother, did their Digimon grow bigger?

A Gazimon: I think they did and they look really mad.

Carlos: How dare you threaten their home like that? Don't you two have any shame?

Momo: Yeah, why do you have to hurt the Palmon and destroy their home?

Digimon: Because it is fun.

Gazimon Brother: (Turns around) boss!

A gorilla Digimon appears and surprises the tamers and the Digimons

Palmon: Ahhh, its Gorillamon!

Ginji: Who? (Notices a glow) what is going on?

Ginji notices it is his digivice glowing as he takes it out and flips it open to see the device analyzes Gorillamon's data. **(1)**

Annie leans in while surprises of his info.

Annie: (Surprises) what, are you kidding me? His that strong and he's a champion… (Become calm) what does that mean?

Palmon: A Champion Digimons are one rank stronger than us Rookie and the lowest rank digimons.

Ginji: Are you kidding?

Terriermon: Don't worry Ginji you have me to protect you.

The Digimons agree as they charge at them.

The tamers help evacuate the Palmons out the village, but the Gazimon Brothers stop them.

Agumon: Renamon, Guilmon, our friends need help. Distract the brothers, we can handle here.

Renamon and Guilmon: Right.

They charge toward the brothers and attack while everyone evacuate safety out.

After everyone is out, they watch the fight while the kids cheer for their Digimon.

However, Agumon and the others are having trouble fighting Gorillamon as he uses his move.

Gorillamon: Energy Cannon.

Terriermon and Lopmon manage to avoid the blast, but Agumon and Gabumon did not as they land next to the barrels.

Carlos: Gabumon!

Shiro: Agumon!

Terriermon and Lopmon turn around worry and face back mad as they use their combo move, Double Typhoon.

It is a critical hit that makes Gorillamon falls back while everyone cheers for them.

The brothers are surprise that Gorillamon get hit while they are distracted to be defeated by Renamon and Guilmon.

With the brothers gone, they are about to aid Terriermon and Lopmon, but Gorillamon knocks Lopmon out while she lands on Renamon and Guilmon hard.

Li: Renamon!

Momo: This is not good, now it is only Terriermon.

Ginji cannot believe his eyes and decides to join in.

Carlos: Ginji, what are you doing? It is too dangerous.

Ginji: I know, but I can't leave Terriermon alone.

He then hears Terriermon screams as he turns to see him in Gorillamon's hand as he squeezes him.

Before he thinks, he grabs a wood piece and tosses it at his head.

Ginji: Let go of Terriermon!

Terriermon: G-Ginji…

He watches Ginji grabs another one wood and hits him on the leg.

But, Gorillamon knocks him down and presses his cannon arm on Ginji's back that keeps him down.

Palmon: Oh no.

Shiro: (Notices Gorillamon's cannon and gasps) he is going to use the Energy Cannon.

Terriermon knows he has to stops Gorillamon so bad until he begins to glow along with the digi-vice.

Everyone, including Gorillamon, watches this happening as the Digimons know he is going to Digivolve.

Terriermon: Terriermon digivolves to…Gargomon!

Gorillamon falls down since Gargomon is too big to hold him while Ginji is free from his grip.

Ginji looks up while impresses of Terriermon Champion Form.

Ginji: Wow, what are you now?

Gargomon: Gargomon, my Champion Form. Now then, (Setting his pilots) times for pay back, here I come you overgrown ape.

Gargomon charges at Gorillamon as Ginji cheers him on.

Gorillamon is having a hard time to fight back while Gargomon is at the advantage.

Gargomon: (Get below of Gorillamon) Bunny Pummel!

It is tiemfor his finishing move that will destroy Gorillamon.

Gargomon: Ready or not, here I come. Gargo Pellets!

After he disappears, everyone cheers, including Ginji, as he rushes over to hug him hard.

Before he knows it, Gargomon changes back to Terriermon while Ginji falls on him.

Terriermon: G-Ginji, you're heavy. Please get off.

Ginji gets up fast to see Terriermon's eyes swirl of dizziness.

Ginji: Oops, sorry buddy.

Everyone laughs while Ginji picks up Terriermon as he gets better later and hugs him of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Preview~**_

_Gargomon: Ready or not, here I come. Gargo Pellets!_

_After he disappears, everyone cheers, including Ginji, as he rushes over to hug him hard._

_Before he knows it, Gargomon changes back to Terriermon while Ginji falls on him._

_Terriermon: G-Ginji, you're heavy. Please get off._

_Ginji gets up fast to see Terriermon's eyes swirl of dizziness._

_Ginji: Oops, sorry buddy._

_Everyone laughs while Ginji picks up Terriermon, as he gets better later, and hugs him of happiness._

**~XXX~**

Everyone has left the village to explore more of the Digi-World as their next stop is at the beach, which Annie is so happy to see.

Annie: On my god, the beach. I haven't been to the beach since I was little.

As they rush over, the tamers notice phone booths while line up on the beach.

Carlos is surprise to see phone booths there.

Carlos: What the gallon of cow milk…why is the phone booths here at the beach?

Ginji: Who care about that? Let see do they work.

They try to dial someone, but they get only a weird facts and nonsense sound from the phones.

All the tamers cannot believe that it is not working so they decide to rest at the beach.

Carlos and Shiro are lying on their back while the others play with the sand and water.

Li and Annie splash water at each other and to their Digimons.

Momo and Guilmon are building a sand castle since Guilmon is eager to make one.

Ginji decides to bury Terriermon in the sand with the head sticking out like a sand spa.

While Ginji puts sand over Terriermon, Terriermon feels cool underneath until he, Lopmon, and Renamon hear something.

Ginji: (Stops and blinks twice) Terriermon, what's wrong dude?

Terriermon: I hear something coming.

Ginji: What?!

Everyone hears Li and Annie scream while a big wave lands on girls and their Digimon as they are floating away.

Carlos: Li, Annie, are you okay?

Gabumon: Renamon, Lopmon!

Before they know it, two Champion Digimons appear from the ocean, a shell Digimon and a snake-dragon like Digimon.

Shiro: What are they?

Agumon: Its Shellmon and Seadramon!

Shiro and Gabumon take out their devive to read their data.

Shiro: Shellmon is a Champion Digimon. Because its body rapidly gets bigger as it grows, it replaces its home each time until it reaches the size of a small mountain. His attack is Aqua Blaster.

Carlos: Seadramon is another Champion Digimon. It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates. We better avoid his Ice Blast, he can freezes everything with it

They laugh at them while Momo helps Li as Ginji helps Annie.

They gather together while their Digimon is in fight position, which makes Seadramon laughs.

Seadramon: My, look at those puny Digimon. They think they can defeat us.

Shellmon: Oh yes, and look at the humans. They look fun to mess with.

Seadramon: Indeed, let destroy them.

They charge at them while the tamers divide in two groups.

Shellmon chases after Shiro, Li, and Momo while Seadramon deals with Carlos, Annie, and Ginji.

Carlos and the others head inside the forest while Seadramon knows where they are heading too as he dives in the water.

Shiro and the others run through the beach while Shellmon is having fun chasing them at the same scaring them.

Agumon, Renamon, and Guilmon have enough and decide to fight him.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

Even though they hit Shellmon, it is not enough as Shellmon uses his attack.

Shellmon: Aqua Blaster!

Aqua Blaster is big blast the knock out Renamon and Guilmon that sent them toward the girls.

Agumon is getting mad and charges at him.

Shiro: Go get him Agumon! You can do it!

Agumon moves two of his stomp while he fires at Shellmon's face.

Shellmon: (Gets hit) why you little…

Shellmon manages to get Agumon that surprises the tamers and the Digimons.

Shiro: Agumon!

Renamon: Let get him Guilmon.

Guilmon: Yeah.

Renamon and Guilmon charge at them and dodge his tentacle on his head, but they cannot avoid his Aqua Blaster.

Shiro decides to help Agumon as he charges him that surprises the girls.

Momo: Brothers!

Li: Shiro, don't do it.

Shiro finds rock and throws it at him while Shellmon is getting annoyed.

Shellmon: You are getting on my last nerve human. (Uses his tentacle) come here!

Shellmon grabs Shiro as he starting to squeeze him.

Momo: Oh no, brother!

Li: Let him go, you ugly Digimon!

Renamon and Guilmon growl at him while Shellmon chuckles evil at them.

Agumon can hear Shiro screaming in pain that get him real mad and determine to defeat him until he begin to glow.

At the same time, Shiro's digivice glows bright orange that surprises everyone, including Shellmon.

Agumon: Agumon digivolves to…Greymon.

Shellmon falls back after Agumon digivolve and dropping Shiro, which Greymon catches him with his tail.

Shiro: (Looks up) Wow, Agumon?

Greymon puts Shiro down as he faces Shellmon.

Greymon: I'm not Agumon, I'm Greymon!

Shiro: Go get him Greymon!

Greymon roars at Shellmon as he charges toward him.

Shellmon manages to get up and about to use his attack.

However, Greymon's attack is faster and fires appear in his mouth.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Shellmon is shaking off the pain in his mouth when Greymon picks him up with his horn and tosses him to the ocean.

With his last moves, Greymon finishes of Shellmon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Shellmon is disappearing and falling in the ocean.

Everyone cheers while Greymon changes back to Agumon.

Shiro rushes over to Agumon of his victory and digivovle as Agumon feels the same.

Momo: Man, I cannot believe that Agumon digivoles. I am so jealous.

Li: Me too, say, let go find the others and to see are they okay.

Shiro: (Stands up) yeah.


End file.
